


Stuck With You

by LonelyInTheSky



Series: Never Ending, Always Beginning [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: But it could be any Doctor if you want it to be, Doctor Who Prompt, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I don't make fluff often, Idiots in Love, It's weird but I don't mind, Prompt Fic, This is a new thing for me, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, so much fluff my teeth hurt, stuck at home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyInTheSky/pseuds/LonelyInTheSky
Summary: I tried my best with this. It was an prompt idea i got from Tumblr:https://doctorroseficreclists.tumblr.com/post/627473598187225089/hello-3-are-there-any-rosedoctor-lockdown-ficshttps://tinyconfusion.tumblr.com/post/627341879636262912/billie-piper-wearing-glasses-and-lounging-in-herI thought a little nine/rose in quarantine would be cute, so I wrote a little short story between the loves of my life.Doctor Who™ is owned my the BBC©.
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler
Series: Never Ending, Always Beginning [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700836
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Stuck With You

Rose sat cross legged on her bed while painting her nail when a ding came from the laptop that sat across from her. A smile appeared on her face. Putting the nail polish on the nightstand next to her she pushed her glasses up her face.

It has been many months since she’s traveled. The Doctor and her landed in the year twenty-twenty for whatever reason, and they ended up becoming stuck there, due to a plague. It was insane to her that only in fifteen years time would she live through this, unless she was still traveling with the Doctor, hopefully she was still traveling with him. Hm, let's not go into that thought.

They were separated, as he helped and tried to figure out a way to help. She wanted to help, but the Doctor said it was dangerous, not wanting her to get sick he kept her at the apartment they rented. That still made her laugh, the Doctor’s face when he figured they’d have to live in a tiny apartment until this thing was over. He said that maybe they should just live in the TARDIS for a bit, but Rose made a reasonable argument with how everyone was already on edge, they didn’t need another thing, like aliens to scare them. She still blushed every time thinking about that proud smile he gave her.

He had been out for a week now, and she hadn’t seen him, so they used this app called _‘zoom’_ to talk.

His face appeared on the screen with a large smile, his blues eyes gleaming.

“What’sa got you so happy, Doctor.” She asked, putting her head on the back of her hand.

He softly smiled at her before saying. “We may be able to leave soon.” He said, with a proud shrug of his shoulders.

She laughed at his smug look. “Oh, aren’t you impressive.” She gave him a tongue touched grin causing him to to stare before shaking his head, and expressing.

“I am so impressive!” 

She giggled at him, before saying. “I can’t wait til you get back.” She moved a stray hair behind her ear.

“Me either.” 

She looked up at him, a look of fondness and what she wants to call love stared back at her.

“I love you.” She said without thought.

He gaped causing her to worry her lip hoping she hadn’t read wrong and stepped over the unknown line.

“I love you too.” 

They looked at each other with newfound joy. 

It wasn’t until a few hours later he walked through that door with a large smile on his face. They ran to each other. Rose grabbed his jacket, he to the back of her shirt as they kissed for the bloom of a new adventure. Love.

**Author's Note:**

> This is apart of a series of one-shots, drabbles, and short stories. None of them relate unless I say so.


End file.
